


Thief

by KuteKittehs



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: Natsu discovers someone stole his cookies and everyone knows he can be as bad as Erza with her strawberry cake when it comes to cookies. Except, when he discovers the culprit, he finds he might not mind...





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like three years ago and forgot about it and found it earlier when clearing junk from my laptop. I think it's kind of cute so I thought what the heck I'll post it.
> 
> I kind of miss writing Natsu and Lucy and Fairy Tail as a whole...

Natsu stared, completely dumbfounded, into the empty jar. He gaped as his fingers found not even a crumb. Soon, his temper began to flare and his anger started to rise. "Whoever the hell stole my cookies better be ready for a beating when I find them," Natsu declared. With a growl, he ran from his house, leaving the empty jar behind.

It was imposssible! Someone had gone into his house, stolen his cookies, HIS cookies, eaten them and left! That was just insane. Natsu continued to sprint across the paved floor, allowing his mind to wander to possible suspects. Of course, even if it was unlikely, his first suspect was the popsicle princess.

Bursting through the old oak doors of the guild, Natsu allowed fire to encase his entire body. He was mad, angry, livid, beyond vengeful. Those were his cookies, dammit! "Who. Ate. My. Cookies." Natsu ground out through gritted teeth.

He felt the worried stares he was getting; everyone knew you didn't eat Natsu's cookies. He balled his hands into fists, the fire glowing brighter with his anger, because he fully expected to pounce into a fight no matter who the thief was.

"I did!" cheered Lucy. She was sat at the bar comfortably, smiling brightly, and sent a teasing wink to her pink haired friend.

Natsu stared at her in surprise. Instantly, his anger diminished, with it the flames, and he felt completely calm again. Slowly, a grin spread across his face as he looked at her. "Oh, okay, Luce," Natsu replied calmly as he sauntered his way towards her. "You know, you could have just asked rather than taking them," Natsu mumbled when he was beside her.

Lucy laughed. She waved a dismissve hand and stuck her tongue out at him teasingly. "That's no fun, Natsu," she answered simply before a bright smile took over her pretty face.

Natsu chuckled in response. Why could she make him calm even when he was his angriest? Why was he okay that she stole his cookies? Did she steal something else as well? He mulled these questions over in his mind as he watched her. Then he felt his heart speeding up and he knew. 

Maybe, he thought, it wouldn't be so bad if she had stolen someting other than his cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> If i'm being honest I don't have any idea what this actually is. I just found it and thought it was cute so I may as well post it. I mean, it's not like I would have done anything else with it.


End file.
